Finding a way
by TheFaultInAllegiant
Summary: Four is officially a teacher and is starting at divergent high school teaching gym and physical development. When a brave girl comes running into his classroom late. He gets an interest in her but never expected it to turn into anything at all. But she has things going on in her life with her family and a terrible home wrecker read to find out what happens. :D
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I'm an Aussie so if you cant understand some things sorry. I hope you like it. :)

Fours P.O.V

Chapter 1

I walk into divergent high school with a blank expressionless face but on the inside I'm kind of nervous this is my first year of teaching but at least I have friends here.

I walk into the staff room to see my friend's Zeke and Shauna making out on the couch. I cough loudly and they spring apart. "As much as I love both of you if you're going to have sex on that couch I think I'm going to threw up." They both blush red but Zeke still has that never leaving grin on his face.

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend." He replies. Zeke is always trying to set me up. I just roll my eyes and walk to the coffee machine. "Hey if you see my brother in any of your classes make fun of him please." Zeke says as I'm about to leave with my coffee I just roll my eyes and walk to my office. I stay there for a couple of minutes making sure I have all my stuff for class. I leave and head to the class room where I'll be teaching physical development YAY! Not I don't really want to teach teens about not being stupid enough to get pregnant and stuff but at least I get to teach gym to.

Students slowly start shuffling in as the bell goes and I start calling attendance. As I'm about to call Tris Prior a girl with black clothes and blonde hair rushes into class and sits next to another girl with short hair and tan skin in the back row. They start to talk without even glancing at me. "Excuse me miss?" I ask.

She slowly starts looking up and I'm caught in blue grey eyes. "Tris" she fills in looking bored. She's short but not to short and has a long nose and big eyes.

"Well Tris, your late you need to go to the office." I say. She smirks?

"Have you called out my name yet?"

"No."

"Then I'm not late. Please continue with class I thought we were here to learn?" she says acting innocent. To be honest I'm a bit taken aback by her boldness. She's got balls I'll give her that. We stare at each other testing to see who backs down first.

"Careful Tris." I say getting onto the next person on the roll. Once I'm finishes I introduce myself. "okay my names four I'll be teaching you gym and physical development."

"Thor? Like the superhero?" the girl next to Tris scoffs.

"No, like the number. Is there a problem?" I say in an imitating voice as I walk up to her. She shakes her head vigorously looking scared on the other hand Tris looks amused. "Good." I say. I discus what we will be doing this year in both classes all the while Tris looks like she is going to die of boredom. The bell rings and they start walking out of the class room as Tris passes I stop her." Try not to be late again." She just nods not caring, her thoughts else were and walks out. The rest of the day goes by smoothly at lunch I notice Tris siting with both Zeke and Shauna's siblings Uriah and Lynn.

When we get to gym for the last period of the day I give them free time as it's the first day. Tris goes straight to the punching bags and starts hitting right away getting the bag swinging. For a small girl she has power. By the end of gym the punching bag is on the floor. Tris walks to the locker rooms like it was nothing.

I go home have food then as soon as my head touches the pillow I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sorry its short but its more of a filler. please fav and follow so I no you like it. thanks for everyone that has :)

Chapter 2

"Hey dude is Uriah in your class?" Zeke asks me when I walk into the staff room the next day.

"Yeah, but I didn't talk to him he was to distracted making googly eyes at Marlene." Zeke laughs

"Man, when is he not distracted by Marlene?" Zeke questions

"When there's dauntless cake around." Shauna says sitting on the couch. "Do you have Lynn?"

"Yeah, hey what do you now about Tris Prior?"

"Ooh does four have a crush on one of his students?" Zeke says wiggling his eye brows. I just roll my eyes at him and give him a death glare. "Okay, fine. She's like mine and Uriah's little sister, we have lived next door to each other since we were little. Something's going on with her family at the moment but I'm not completely sure what. Her best friend is Christina and she's also friends with Lynn. She does boxing, actually she's like the best female boxer I've seen and better than a lot of guys. She likes running to. Favourite band is probably Imagine Dragons and she won't shut up about something called TFIOS I don't know I think it's a book. Why do you ask?"

"She was late to class yesterday and when I told her to get a note she basically said she's not and that I'm supposed to be teaching not talking about people being late to class."

"Yep, that sounds like Tris." Zeke says grinning.

The bell is about to go so I walk to my class room to find Tris already there.

"Congratulations you actually made it ahead of time" I say clapping. She stands up and takes a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she says with a grin. "So what are we learning today number boy?"

"I don't know Trissy." I reply with a smirk. She growls and sends me a death glare and the bell goes before she can say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! another shorty but the next one should be good! Have any of you started reading the new Four book? It came out yesterday in Australia and so far its amazing. lol I haven't been doing a disclaimer sorry! I am not a brilliant writer aka Veronica Roth but you guys probably already figured that out. please let me no what you think and review? follow? favourite? but no hate! here you go...

Chapter 3

Today it's Monday and it has officially been one week since I started teaching. I'm walking into school with Zeke when he suddenly runs a few steps as a girl jumps on his back.

"Zekey bear!" she shouts she looks up and I'm caught by her blue grey eyes. Tris.

"Hey Trissy poo" Zeke says laughing. "I believe you met Four?"

"Oh yerr, were totes best friends for life! Didn't you know that Zeke?" she says sarcastically while we walk with Tris still on Zeke's back.

"What do you mean, are you replacing me?!" Zeke fakes shock.

"Dude I'm not that lonely that I need my brother to be my best friend."

"I'm not that annoying to be considered you brother." Zeke says.

"Zeke please, that's the only reason you're my brother."

"Whatever, you know you love me." Zeke says cheekily.

"Maybe, maybe not. Bye Four." Tris says hopping off Zeke's back and running down a hallway to her locker, I chuckle.

"C'mon lets go Zekey bear." I say walking into the staff room. He sends me a death glare.

The first bell rings and students start pouring into class. As Tris walks in she does a little curtsy in front of me with a smirk on her face and walks to her chair. I start teaching…

"We all already know this." Tris' friend Christina says exasperated.

"Tris wouldn't she's so stiff she probably doesn't know what he is even talking about." Peter says.

"Just because you've wanted me since year 8 and I've always rejected you doesn't mean you know my entire life!"

"Oh! So you're admitting you're a slut?"

"I am nothing like those girls you brain wash to get into your bed."

"You're just jealous." Peter sneers.

"Of wanting to throw up if you touched me?" Tris reply's.

"You'd be doing anything but throwing up and you no it."

"Oh please you and I both know I will be beating you into the ground if you touched me."

"If I ruled the world there would be a Bing at the end of every sentience so shut up bitches! Bing!" Uriah yells making everyone laugh. Tris rolls her eyes and peter just glares. I continue on with the lesion with no more interruptions.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I would like to thank all the people who have followed, favourite and reviewed my story, when I started I wasn't sure if anyone would like it but you guys made me smile logging on. ok so this chapter a lot of stuff happens and I'm nervous of what you think so I hope you like it. have you guys checked out my other story Why not? BTW I'm not Veronica Roth. Favourite? Follow? Review?

Chapter 4

It's been 2 weeks since I started teaching and all is good so far but I'm worried about Tris. This morning Tris didn't show up to class but I know she was here because she was talking to Tori the art teacher before. She's been zoning out a lot like she's trying to figure something out and she always looks tired. If this keeps going on I'm going to have to talk to her.

I am walking down the hall way past the science teacher Jeanine Matthews's room when I hear yelling.

"Miss Prior, answer my question!" Jeanine. Tris stands up and starts yelling back.

"Why the fuck should I! What are you going to do huh?! Ruin my family?! Ruin my life?! Because you already did that when you fucked my father you filthy slut! Is that the answer you want, you home wrecker?!" whoa now I'm more confused than ever, she storms out of the class room leaving everyone stunned. When she passes she just looks at me pissed and continues to walk out of the school.

I decide to follow her to make sure she's okay. I find her in her car with a bottle of vodka to her lips chugging it. She drinks half of it then gets her keys to start the car. I run over not wanting to hear about her body being found in a ditch somewhere after a car crash.

"Hey, you're not driving anywhere. Let me take you home." She looks up at me tears threatening to spill over. Surprised to find me she just nods getting out of her car with her stuff and the bottle, holding it tightly like it's her lifeline.

We walk to my car with me helping her walk when she stops suddenly. "I can't go home." She says quietly, I nod thinking.

"Okay, do you want to go somewhere or we could go to my apartment?" I suggest.

"I just want to sleep." She says still in that small voice.

I nod again and get into my car after helping her. We get to my apartment and I help her walk again.

I take her to my room as I only have one bedroom and she gets into bed whispering a small thank you as she crashes.

I go out and start to think of what I've done. I can't believe I have one of my students in my bed right now. Not that we did anything but still.

I grab her a glass of water and some tablets and place them on the bedside table. As I'm about to walk out a small hand grabs my wrist.

"stay." She whispers.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She just looks into my eyes with those big beautiful blue grey ones and nods. I walk to the other side of my bed and lie down not touching her. She rolls over and places her head on my chest I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into me more.

I get this feeling I've never felt before its weird I feel like I'm home.

Soon her breath evens and she's asleep. I start to think again. I'm snuggled up with one of my students. This is so wrong! Oh my god! This is not how I saw my first year of teaching. I'm currently in bed with one of my students! This isn't supposed to happen! But somehow in some messed up way I want this to happen. I don't want to move I think I will happily lye here with her in my arms forever. I want to protect her make sure she is safe from the violence that life brings. I want to make her smile and laugh every minute of every day. I need to make her happy. And oddly enough I want to love her, like she deserves to be loved, like she's the only person in the world, like she is my life.

I need her to be my life.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys hope you like the chapter please favourite, review and follow. :D

Chapter 5

I must have dozed off with her in my arms because I wake sometime later with her still there. I reach over to the bedside table to get my phone while trying not to disturb Tris. I look at the time to see its 10am luckily today is Saturday so no school.

I gently shake Tris trying to wake her. She starts to stir and when she realises she's not alone she shoots up and looks at me with wide eyes but before any of us could say anything she puts her hand on her mouth and bolts to my bathroom which's was door was open. I follow her to find her spewing her guts up from the alcohol. I pull her hair away from her face and rub her back.

Once she is done she sits next to the toilet with her head in her hands, knees to her chest shaking.

"Hey, it's okay." I say still rubbing her back.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You blew up at Jeanine, I don't really know why. Then stormed out of the school to your car were you drank like half a bottle of vodka. You were about to start driving but I stopped you and said I'll take you home but you didn't want to so I brought you here. I took you to my room and you laid down as I was walking out you asked me to stay. That's about all."

"That would explain the head ache. I'm sorry." She says.

"It's fine." I reply getting up and offering her my hand.

We walk into the lounge room and sit on the couch.

"I guess you want to no want to know what happened with Miss Matthews."

"You don't have to tell me." I say quietly.

"No its okay, I mean it's not okay but you probably know part of what happened from my rant." She said. I nod letting her continue. She takes a deep breath and starts.

"Okay. So this summer my parents started fighting all the time out of nowhere, they never thought. One day I come home to find my mum crying on the couch I rushed over comforting her. All she said was 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I was confused but said 'don't worry about me, do what's best for you' and then the next day I came home from Christina's to find my family all sitting at the table. They told me to sit down then the next thing I know there saying there getting a divorce.

"I was so upset I ran to my room and didn't come out for like two days. When I came out both my dad and brother were gone. I was pretty close to my Caleb so when I found out he left I just started crying all over again. No one would tell me why they split but I knew something happened because they were always happy until the day they started fighting.

"So on the first day of school when I was late I was visiting my aunt before class and she let slip that my dad cheated on my mum with someone I knew but when I asked who her eyes widened and she covered her mouth not saying anything more, no matter how much I asked.

"I've been trying to find out who it is but no one answers my questions. Then this week my mum said something about the teachers at my school being sluts. I was really confused because she would never talk about anyone like that. I started thinking about the teachers and it all clicked. My dad always talked about how good my science teacher is and how they use to go to school together. None of the other teachers have ever done anything to my mother. I asked my aunt but she just stared ahead and walked away.

"Then ever since school started she's been looking at me weirdly. I also noticed her asking me a lot more questions than anyone else. Confirming it. I was so pissed off that she had the nerve to even look at me after what she'd done so I exploded. I couldn't stay there a moment longer so I walked out and you know the rest." She finishes.

I'm left speechless. I always thought that Jeanine was a bitch even when I was her student but I didn't think she was a home wrecker, but it's not entirely her fault her dad did it as well knowing the consequences.

"Is your dad still seeing Jeanine?" the question fly's out of my mouth before I even registered the idea in my head.

"I don't know I haven't seen my dad since he left." She reply's with her head down tears brimming her eyes.

"Hey it's okay. It's just me, I'm not going to judged you." Wrapping my arms around her as she cry's into my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but Australian school holidays are over so from now on I'll only be updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays with maybe Sundays. I hope you like the chapter please review, favourite and follow.

Chapter 6

The rest of the day we just talk and sit around. Tris doesn't mention going home and I don't either. I like her company. We're currently sitting on my couch.

"Do you want pizza for dinner?" I decide to ask.

"Oh, you sure you want me to stay? I don't want to disturb you. I just took up your entire Saturday. You probably have a girlfriend you need to see. I can go home now." She rambles. I just laugh and shake my head.

"I wasn't doing anything today anyway and I like you company. Plus I don't have a girlfriend." I confess blushing a little when I admit I like her company she also blushes and looks down. I reach down and put my finger under her chin making her look up at me. I lean in and her breath catches. I whisper. "Pizza?"

"pizza." She confirms. I let go and grab my phone and order.

We eat in a comfortable silence and I can't resist glancing at her every now and then to sometimes catch her doing the same we lock eyes both of us finished eating and smile. She says thank you not looking away when suddenly we are dragged out of our staring by a knock at the door.

I open the door to find Zeke with one hand holding a box full of beer.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask. He just smiles and holds up the beer. I look back at Tris who is hiding, she has a curious look on her face. "Sorry man I can't."

"Why?" he winces.

"Because I have company." At this he looks past me around my apartment Tris puts her head behind a wall but Zeke still sees her hair and smirks.

"I'm beginning to think you have a thing for blondes my friend, first my sister and now this chick. I'll let you off this time because you never have girls over here, keep these." He says and leaves as he hands me the beer. I still have the slight blush on my cheeks as I turn around to find Tris looking at me weirdly I guess she heard Zeke.

I walk past her plopping down on the couch and pat the seat next to me. She sits down and I pass her a beer taking one for myself. There's an awkward silence until I break it with an idea. A very stupid idea but one none the less.

"Why don't we just forget about all this shit and get really drunk?"

She grins and lifts her bottle to her lips "to no shit" she says before downing the first bottle of beer. Many bottles later and we've ran out of beer. I get up and look for more in my fridge when I see her vodka from the other day I grab it and two shot glasses and return to Tris.

I find her giggling… I don't think she drinks much.

I set the vodka on the table and when Tris sees it her whole face lights up. "Ooo, I know, I know can we play never have I ever?" she yells exited.

"okay." I say laughing at her excitement.

"What's so funny?" she asks confused.

"Nothing your turn."

"Okay, okay uhm never have I ever lived alone." She says smirking. I take a shot.

"Never have I ever been to one of my teachers houses." I say returning her smirk as she takes a shot.

"Uh never have I ever sky dived?" she says as more of a question. Of course I don't take a shot I'm terrified of heights. She seems disappointed.

"Never have I ever been over sees." She takes a shot.

Many more shots later were both pretty drunk. It's her turn and she thinks for a minute before she starts giggling. She leans in so she's just inches away from me and opens her mouth. The next thing she says surprises the fuck out of me.


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed keep it up! have you checked out my new story 'I don't think so'? or my other story 'why not?'. Anyway I hope you like the chapter please tell me what you think and/or ideas for the future.

Chapter 7

"Never have I ever made out with one of my teachers."

I look at her shocked then do the unthinkable and close the gap between us. She instantly kisses back wrapping her arms around my neck, fingers in my hair. I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer and she moves her legs so she's straddling me. I lick her lips which she opens instantly as soon as our tongues touch she moans making me want her more. I can taste the alcohol in her mouth but don't care.

We pull away out of breath and I start kissing down her neck. She pulls my head up so I'm looking into her eyes. I see lust and desire but also love? She whispers words I didn't realise I wanted to hear so badly until they were said and then I wanted to hear them again and again. "I want you."

I move my hands to her perfect ass and pick her up standing up as well. She wraps her legs around me and kisses down my neck as I move us to my bedroom. I lay her down gently and take my shirt off and she takes the opportunity to take hers off as well.

**WARNING: LEMONS**

I hover over her and kiss her lips then down her neck to her bra which is gone in seconds and I connect my mouth to her nipple sucking gently while massaging the other with my hand making her moan even more. She makes quick work off my belt and rips it off sending it into the wall on the other side of the room and undoing my pants bringing them down quickly also sending them across the room. I undo her jeans and start to pull them down when I realise something were both drunk and can't think straight what are we about to do?

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask unsure if this is right. All she does is nod her head vigorously like if she said something it might betray her feelings. I pull down her jeans the rest of the way off and kiss her again as she thumbs loop into my boxers pulling the down until I can kick them off.

"Just, go slowly." she whispers so quietly that I almost didn't even hear her as I start pulling down the only piece of clothing she has left leaving us both naked on my bed. I hover her looking into her eyes for something to tell me to stop what we're doing but all I see is passion and desire with the tiniest bit of nervousness. I position myself as her entrance and slowly push in.

She bites her lip and I realise why she wanted me to go slow. She's a virgin. Oh my god. What am I going to do? I guess I can't change it now and she did say she wanted this.

Once I'm fully inside her I still waiting for her to adjust. She takes a deep breath and starts to move her hip a little bit telling me she's ready. I kiss her as I start to thrust slowly not wanting to course her anymore pain. After a couple of thrusts she starts moaning into my mouth as pleasure takes over the both of us and I pick up speed.

I'm very close and so is she when she squeezes around me moaning my name as she is brought to the edge of pleasure and thrown overboard bringing me over as well. I almost collapse on top of her but catch myself still panting as I pull out and roll over. She places her head on my chest and I fall asleep putting my arm around her.


	8. Chapter 8

hey! how are you? the more reviews favourites and follows I get, the more I can write so please keep it up! hope you like the new chapter. bye.

Chapter 8

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I hear as I wake up with a pounding head. What the hell happened last night? I turn my head to see Tris holding the sheet to her chest staring at me wide eyed. I'm confused until I realise I'm naked and so is she and my eyes go as big as the fucking moon.

"Holy shit!" I say as I get up quickly and grab my pillow to cover myself. I grab some pants and chuck Tris a t-shirt and leave so she can get dressed.

I start to pace thinking. What have I done? Oh my fucking god what have I done?! I fucked one of my students?! Isn't that against the law?! What am I going to do? I put my head in my hands pacing until I hear my bedroom door open and look up to see Tris in one of my shirts.

She looks really sexy in my shirt. STOP thinking like that Tobias. She walks to the dining room with her head down and sits. I sit down and an awkward silence fills the air.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is I kissed you first." I say remembering everything. I remember holding her, kissing her, loving her. And I did love it, being with her felt like there was nowhere in the world better. I was invincible, like I could do anything as long as I had her and now all I want to do is go back. Back to last night, back to loving her not this awkward thing were I'm her teacher and she's my student and that's all we can be. I wish last night never stopped I would be fine living the rest of my life there were I could be happy. Not worry about life or the nightmare of my father's torture.

"But I started the game and said I wanted you." She says still looking down. "I should go."

"You don't have to." I say but she's already got her stuff and is at the door.

"Bye Four" she says and before I even get the chance to say anything back she's gone.

The next time I see Tris is in the hallway at school on Monday and as soon as she sees me she looks the other way. In class she stays quiet and stairs at her lap avoiding eye contact. I want to talk to her but I can't, not with a class full of students.

During the day I find out that Jeanine applied for a transfer and was sent right away. She is going to be replaced with some guy named Matthew. Which is great for Tris at least she won't be pulled of Jeanine and get into trouble about punching her teacher which by the way she was talking about her she really wanted to do.

I try getting Tris' attention when we pass each other in the hall but she just walks the other way. I feel disappointed and rejected but I know nothing can happen between us even if she did in fact like me.

Zeke asks me questions on why I'm acting strange and what happened with the blonde in my apartment but I just say nothing.

As soon as I get home I collapse onto my bed which still slightly smells of Tris and go to sleep forgetting about dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys hope you like the chapter, i know its a big ask but if I get a total of 38 reviews for the whole story I'll update on Sunday. please give feedback. I know some of you have been asking for longer chapters and im trying this one is more of a filler but I have been really busy with school and family problems sorry.

Chapter 9

"Hey how are you?" Christina asks.

"I'm fine." Tris snaps.

"Whoa, I'm sorry it's just you've been off lately what's been going on?" Christina asks putting her hands up in surrender.

"No I'm sorry. It's just family stuff." Tris says.

"Hey so I met this guy…"Christina says looking nervous.

"Chris you know you've got a boyfriend, what's his name? Oh yes Will?" Tris reply's rolling her eyes.

"Not for me for you!" Christina exclaims. "He's really cute and you haven't dated anyone since Robert."

"And look how well that turned out." Tris mutters under her breath.

"Come on his older and his name is Matthew I can't remember what he did but he's out of school."

"Chris I don't need you playing cupid for me if I want to date someone I will and you won't have a say in it." Tris says storming off but quickly catching my eye. Shit busted.

She sends me a death glare which is the most I got out of her all week. Christina looks alarmed like she didn't expect her best friend to go off like that which to be honest I didn't ether.

It's been a week since our night together and it's totally sucked. Tris takes all measures to avoid me and all I can think about is her, being with her, seeing her, loving her. I'm always distracted and can never concentrate. I was walking down the hall when I heard her talking to Christina and I had to know what was going on with her.

I walk back to the staff room and sit on the couch putting my head I'm my hands and taking deep breaths.

"Well you look like shit." I hear from the door. I look up to see Shauna smiling pitifully at me. I hate pity. "What's going on with you anyway you look like you haven't slept in days?" oh have I mentioned I haven't been sleeping well?

"It's nothing." I say too quickly that she knows something's up.

"It's Tris isn't it? Something happened with her that's why you've been acting weird both of you." Shit!

"Why would it have anything to do with her?" I say trying to play it off.

"Come on Four you and I both know something has happened. I'm not dumb."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say trying to walk away but she grabs my arm.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here okay? I won't judge." She lets go and I walk out.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised because you guys are great and gave me a heap of reviews, thank you! tell me what you think and what should happen next. can we get a total of 50 reviews? that would be amazing! enjoy!

Chapter 10

The rest of the week goes by like this- me trying put emphasise on 'trying' to talk to Tris and her avoiding me. Which sucks. I'm starting to think I'm never going to get to talk to her ever again. Shauna has left me alone for now but I know she's worried. It's Saturday night when I get a knock at the door. I open it to find Tris balling her eyes out. Immediately I embrace her tightly and bring her into my apartment.

We sit on the couch with her crying into my chest and me rubbing her back in silence. After a while she starts to calm down and looks me in the eye. Then suddenly her lips are on mine kissing me hungrily trying to forget whatever happened to make her so upset. Only when it's absolutely mandatory to breathe she pulls back and starts taking my shirt off. I stop her and she groans in frustration. "Don't you want to talk about this?"

She just shakes her head and starts prying at my hand to get my shirt off kissing down my neck.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I say. She pulls back and looks into my eyes smirking.

"I think I'm the one taking advantage. Now are we doing this or am I going to have to go out and find some random to do it with?" just as I'm about to reply she kisses my again slipping her tongue into my mouth making me lose all self-control.

**WARNING: LEMONS**

She pulls away standing up and dragging me with her to my bedroom. She pushes me onto the bed and straddles me taking off my shirt. She runs her hands up and down my chest taking me in and turning me on. I moan and she smirks wiggling her hips on top of me them sliding back a bit so she can undo my belt and pants. Once undone she chucks them away with my boxes so I'm naked.

I gulp as she bends down and licks me down my chest to my dick and starts sucking.

"You know" pant "this is" moan "totally inappropriate." Groan.

"But you love it." She whispers coming back up to meet my mouth.

"That I do, but at the moment you're wearing way too many clothes." I say flipping us over and pulling her shirt off. She smiles and I reach around her to unclip her bra throwing it away. She bits her lip as I start kissing down her neck to the middle of the chest going down lower and lower until I reach the band of her pants. I look back up at her silently asking for permission she gets the message and nods.

I undo them and skid then off taking her panties away as well and realize she's waxed. I start kissing down there as she moans grabbing my head and weaving her hands through my short hair. Soon I'm biting, nipping, sucking and licking as moans fill the air. Then I feel her cum as she screams breathing hard.

I come back up and kiss her quickly as she's still recovering. Once her breathing calms she looks at me sending me a silent message. I roll back on top of her and start kissing her as I position myself at her entrance slowly pushing in.

I start to thrust increasing speed as her moans make me crazy until were both in bliss staring into each other's eyes breathing hard.

"Wow" she whispers.

"That's a lot better than when I was drunk." I chuckle.

Once weave both calmed down I bring her to my chest and we both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys hope you like the chapter its a bit short sorry but im at a block, what do you think should happen in upcoming chapters? let me know what you think please. thanks to all my reviewers favouriters and followers you make me smile logging on. can we make it to 58 reviews in total? that would be great!

Chapter 11

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tris screams as she thrashes in my arms still asleep.

"Hey calm down, it's just a dream, it's okay." I say calmly trying to wake her. She starts to wake breathing heavily tears streaming down her face. "Hey it's okay" I reassure her brushing the hair out of her face and wiping her tears. She looks into my eyes and instantly calms cuddling into my chest. She takes a few deep breaths and looks back at me.

"I guess you want to know everything." She says sadly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious." I say trying to light the mood.

"You need to know. I decided to visit my dad yesterday and when I got to his new house Jeanine was there with her son, Eric. Apparently she told my dad what happened at school because he was incredibly pissed. I tried to talk to him but he just kept yelling at me and told me to leave and never come back." She explains.

"So when I got outside Jeanine's son Eric was being really creepy saying how pretty I was and coming really close to me. He started playing with my hair and then put his hands on my waist bringing me closer and whispering things in my ear. I tried pulling away but his grip tightened and he tried kissing me which resulted in me punching him and running to my car and driving here. As I was running away he said that no one would ever want me and stuff about my body and how my dad hates me. That's how I ended up here. I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel wanted and loved."

I start processing what she said, I can't believe that Eric guy and her dad? She's meant to be his number one priority. Then I think about the last thing she said and I feel extremely used, I mean I knew I was just a distraction but it still hurts. I actually liked this girl and she just used me.

"Hey it's not like that. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you but I thought it was for the best. You're my teacher for Christ sake! Do you know what other people would think?! I like you I do it's just hard." She says. Shit I said that last sentence out loud didn't I. she laughs. I guess I did it again.

"Wait you like me?" I ask surprised. She blushes and looks down.

"Maybe" she says quietly. I tilt her chin closing my eyes and kissing her showing her I feel the same way. I pull back reluctantly, sighing.

"Tris Prior will you be my girlfriend?" I ask hoping against all odds she says yes.

"We can't." She says quietly but sadly.

"But what if we could? I really like you and we've already done it twice. We don't have to tell anyone." I say pleading that I need her in my life. She thinks for a couple minutes and breaks into a smile.

"I guess we could try it but if this doesn't work out." I break out into a smile.

"I know."

"okay." She says still smiling. I jump on her smiling as I burry my face into her neck kissing it as she squeals laughing.

I bring my face back up to hers and join our lips.


	12. Chapter 12

I know it short but I have other things on my mind... OMG you guys are AMAZING 60 REVIEWS? THATS FANTASTIC! smiling all the way thank you! can we reach 68? even 70? I hope you enjoy the chapter please help with ideas for future chapters. I have been reading the ideas so far and will definitely take note and add them into my story with a little twist. bye :)

Chapter 12

Tris eventually drifts back to sleep with me stroking her hair. I smile at how lucky I am to have this gorgeous girl in my bed I can't believe she agreed to be my girlfriend. It sucks how we can't be opened about it in front of our friends but at least I have her.

I think about last night and making love to her how free I felt, how happy I was to have her as mine then a thought hits me so hard I feel like I've been slapped. How could I be so stupid?! Shit! She's going to hate me. How could I be so irresponsible?!

I start shacking Tris awake needing to talk to her now. She starts to stir then groans.

"What do you want?"

"Tris I need to talk to you." I say urgently. She opens her eyes waiting for me to continue. "I don't use protection." I say worried. At this she giggles how does she find this funny she's 18? "What's so funny?"

"Four I'm on the pill." She says smiling and I instantly relax and sigh in relief.

"Thank god, you can go back to sleep now if you want."

"I think I'd rather do other activities." she says with a smirk rolling on top of me and where at it again.

**MINI PAGE BRAKE**

I play with her hand she rested on my stomach cooling down from my high.

"You're amazing, did you know?" I ask with a smile.

"I try my best."

"How am I going to keep my hands off you when were at school?"

"Hmm… I don't know I'm pretty irresistible aren't I?" she jokes.

"I'm serious." I whine.

"You're a big boy I think you can handle it." She says making me roll my eyes. I look at the time and see it's about 8 in the morning.

"What are you doing today?" I ask.

"Nothing but my mum is probably worried to where I am. Can I borrow your phone please?" I give her my phone and she calls her mum saying she is at a friend's house and will be home later. Once she's finished she does something on my phone.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Don't you want your girlfriend's number?" hearing her say girlfriend makes me instantly smile.

"Of course but where is your phone?"

"I left it at home before I went to my dad's." She explains sadly.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask changing the subject away from her father.

"Can we just stay here and get to know each other? I don't feel like going anywhere and I'd rather not get caught." She asks and we do just that laughing, talking and having fun at my apartment that finally feels like a home with her there.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! so I was in Melbourne this weekend so I didn't update sorry! BUT I will update all three stories today this one obviously now and my other 2 later tonight, I hope you like the chapters. I know I have a weird Will thing but I cant help it his British! so he will be in all story's! can I get 80 reviews? maybe 85 cause your awesome? thanks! :)

Chapter 13

As I walk into school on Monday I see Tris with her friends we catch glances and she gives a slight smile. I smile back and keep walking resisting the urge to walk up to her and kiss her in front of everybody. I make it to my office and immediately close the door while closing my eyes and leaning against it, breathing out.

"Well you look relaxed what did you put in your coffee cause I want it." A voice startles me I open my eyes and my smile grows even bigger.

"WILL? What are you doing here?" I say giving him a bro hug.

"Can't I visit my favourite cousin? Why do I need a reason?" he asks.

"Cause you haven't visited since you were what? Like 15? Aren't you 18? Where's your mum anyway?"

"Yes I'm 18 and I kind of got kicked out because mum came home early and I was doing stuff I wasn't meant to with my girlfriend or something." He mumbled.

"YOU WHAT?!" I shout.

"I said I got-"

"I know what you said!" I interrupt. "So what you just show up here? Where are you going to stay?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you?" he asks innocently.

"For how long?" I ask thinking.

"Just until I finish school, I will get a job and leave once I have enough money."

"You know I don't have a spare room?" he nods. "I guess you can crash on my couch but don't make me kick you out." I warn.

"Thanks man!" he says with a giant grin. I glance at my watch and see if I don't leave I'm going to be late.

"Look I've got to go teach my class but we will talk later ok?"

"Sure but I'm pretty sure I have your class now."

"Come on then I'm late." I say

We walk to class and I introduce Will as a new student not my cousin as he said it was not 'cool'. He immediately goes and sits with Tris and Christina putting his arms around both their shoulders and giving then a cheeky grin. I can't help but feel anger as I see Tris blush when Will whispers in her ear making me glare. She glances at me and shrugs his arm off her shoulder.

I clear my throat and start class.

**MINI PAGE BREAK**

After class everyone files out of class until only two people are left as Will walks out with Christina. Tris walks up to the door with me following she closes the door and I push her against it attacking her with my lips which she happily reply's. Once she pulls back in need of breath I start kissing down her neck.

"I need to get to my next class." Tris says in between breaths. I pout at her making her giggle pushing me away while shaking her head. She picks up her bag she dropped earlier and gives me one last peck as she walks out smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I know this chapter is extremely short and im sorry but at the moment its 12:25am so im tired. im sorry I didn't update my other story's the other day but I got last minute baby sitting so I couldn't. I hope you enjoy. thanks to everyone for the support

Chapter 14

After school I start walking to my car when I hear someone shout. I turn to the notice to see a blond haired girl and a man with way too many piercings in his face. The blond starts yelling but I'm too far away to hear. The man grabs her arms holding them down and glaring at her while talking to her quietly. He starts pulling her as she tries to get away kicking him.

I stand watching them not believing I'm not standing in, protecting her and for some reason I'm frozen. That's until the girl turns trying to get away that I instantly recognise who it is and find my feet instantly going towards the pair.

The man starts dragging her as I run over to the other side of the car park both of them not noticing me until I shout. "hey let her go!" which makes both of them turn to me and must make the man loosen his grip cause Tris comes running over to me tears streaming down her face.

While I was look at her the man must of ran off cause when I look up his not there anymore. I pull Tris into my arms and let her cry into my chest as I learn she is not always as strong as she would like and puts herself down thinking she is weak but to me is one off the strongest people I know.

**PAGE BREAK**

It's been about a week since Will moved in and the run in with the man which Tris informed me was Eric. Neither of us has seen him since.

Tris and I have gotten by on stolen kisses when no one's around and a date at the movies on the other side of the city so we weren't spotted. Shauna keeps giving me knowing glances but doesn't say anything while Zeke remains clueless. I'm almost certain Will has a crush on Christina and vice versa it's so funny they both have no clue.

It's the weekend so Will and I are having a guy's night with pizza, beer and movies. There's a knock at the door so I tell Will to answer it thinking it must be the pizza guy as I grab my wallet. I hear the door open and a scream so I quickly run to see what happened. I find Will looking out the door with his mouth agape and wide eyes and Tris flush with red pulling a long coat closer to her body.


End file.
